The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-73-5’. ‘UF12-73-5’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-60-7’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2012 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla. (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-73-5’ was first reproduced asexually by vegetative cuttings in Gainesville, Fla. and has been reproduced asexually for over two years through vegetative cuttings. ‘UF12-73-5’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF12-73-5’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-73-5’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF11-60-7’ (unpatented), ‘UF12-73-5’ and ‘UF11-60-7’ have a similar lance-leaf foliage shape, but the color of ‘UF11-60-7’ foliage is dark red with a chartreuse outer edge. ‘UF12-73-5’ is a more vigorous plant with larger leaves and a growth habit that is more spreading than ‘UF11-60-7’.
When ‘UF12-73-5’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Marquee™ Blonde Bombshell’ (‘UF8-5-10’, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/120,605, filed Jun. 6, 2014), plants of ‘Marquee™ Blonde Bombshell’ have yellow lance-leaf foliage with a mottled green color and a purple mid-vein, and a much more upright growth habit (taller than wide), whereas ‘UF12-73-5’ plants have a pure warm yellow foliage color with a distinct maroon margin and a more spreading growth habit (wider than tall).